Dio Brando
Dio Brando is a recurring antagonist in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, having major roles in Parts 1 and 3, and a minor one in Part 6 through flashbacks of his conversations with Enrico Pucci. Background Dio was born the son of Dario Brando, an alcoholic and abusive father who he secretly despised - in part for having caused pain to his mother. On Dario's deathbed, he told Dio of his encounter with George Joestar twelve years prior, instructing Dio to go to the Joestar house and use his wiles to become wealthy. He was then adopted into the Joestar household and subsequently began undermining his new adoptive brother Jonathan at every opportunity. Dio was resolute to shatter Jonathan's spirit and take his place as the favored son, even going so far as to arrange for Jonathan's dog, Danny, to be burned to death. After Jonathan discovered his plan of killing George Joestar to steal the family's fortune, Dio discovered that a stone mask owned by the Joestars can turn people into vampires. He used it on himself and activated it with George's blood, turning himself into a vampire. He formed a small army of vampire zombies and use it to battle Jonathan and his Hamon techniques, but he was eventually defeated. However, sometime later, Dio's disembodied head stole Jonathan's body while they were on a sinking ship. Dio's new body was found and resurrected several decades later, and he formed an army of Stand users to fight against the new generation of Joestars. Stats Attack Potency: City Block Level '(Killed Jonathan, whose body survived the explosion of a massive cruise ship) | 'Multi-City Block Level '(Identical in strength to Jotaro, whose Star Platinum is much stronger than Jolyne's Stone Free) 'Speed: At the very least Hypersonic '(Can keep up with Jonathan, who reacted to his Space Ripper Stingy Eyes), likely 'Faster than Light (Should be superior to Joseph Joestar in his prime, as he was inferior to Jonathan) | Massively Faster than Light (Can perfectly match Jotaro blow by blow. Jotaro's Star Platinum is just as fast as Jean Pierre Polnareff's Silver Chariot) Durability: City Block Level '''(Can endure all manner of attacks from Jonathan, even when using Hamon) | '''Multi-City Block Level (Endured many attacks from Jotaro's Star Platinum) Hax: Energy Absorption (Through vampirism), Regeneration, Interruption of bodily functions (Through Vaporization Freezing Technique), Biomass Manipulation, Hypnosis, Invisibility and Intangibility (Exclusive to The World), Time Manipulation. Intelligence: High '(Can devise all sorts of complex plans, even when he's gravely injured) 'Stamina: Very High (Even though he had received notable brain damage, he still kept on fighting like it was nothing) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Superhuman Senses:' Dio has demonstrated to have very powerful senses, as he was able to hear Jotaro's heartbeat from several meters away. *'Gravity-Defying:' Dio has been able to walk on walls completely naturally. In addition to that, he has showcased the ability to fly or levitate. *'Regeneration:' Just like all vampires, Dio is able to regenerate his body from wounds. He's been able to regenerate faster than fire could consume his body. The speed of his regeneration can be boosted by absorbing blood from third parties. He is able to survive being reduced to a head, and he can presumably regenerate from that if he absorbs enough blood. *'Vampirism:' By making use of small tentacles that exist within his body, he can absorb the enemy's blood to heal himself. *'Space Ripper Stingy Eyes:' By weaponizing bodily fluids, Dio is able to shoot high-pressure water jets strong enough to pierce through stone. *'Vaporization Freezing Technique:' Dio freezes his own blood at temperatures below zero degrees and uses that to absorb the bodily heat of others simply by touching them, being able to freeze even their bloodstream. *'Fusion:' By manipulating biomass, Dio is able to fuse creatures together, including himself. *'Flesh Buds:' By manipulating his own biomass, Dio can create parasitical beings that are able to pierce through the enemy's skull, taking over their nervous system and forcing them to swear loyalty to Dio. *'Hypnosis:' Through unknown means, Dio is able to hypnotize enemies and force them to do his bidding. *'External Healing:' By manipulating biomass, Dio is able to heal other people. With this ability, he healed Enrico Pucci's deformed foot, which was a birth defect. *'Stand - The World:' Dio's Stand, a materialization of his spirit and ideals. It is invisible and intangible to those who can't use Stands. The World is a close-range Power-type Stand that's commonly referred to as "the strongest Stand". **'Immense Precision:' Just like its twin Stand, Star Platinum, The World is able to strike foes with great precision, and it allows the user to see farther than any ordinary human. **'Time Manipulation:' The World's main ability. It can completely halt the flow of time on a universal scale, allowing only Dio and others who can move within stopped time to move. At its best, it has a limit of 9 seconds. Techniques None notable. Equipment *'Stone Mask:' A mysterious Aztec mask with the power to turn humans into vampires when worn and stained with blood. *'Knives:' Dio has used knives as throwing weapons numerous times. *'Road Roller:' A massive vehicle that Dio can use as a weapon. Key Phantom Blood | Stardust Crusaders Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *(Part 1) Superior to vampires that can destroy walls with a single punch. *(Part 1) Casually ripped a policeman's head off. *(Part 1) Casually bent a large metal spear. *(Part 1) Broke William Anthonio Zeppeli's leg with just his pinky finger. *(Part 1) Killed Hamon master Dire in a single hit. *(Part 1) His Space Ripper Stingy Eyes can slice through concrete like it's butter. *(Part 3) Killed Noriaki Kakyoin in one punch. *(Part 3) Easily broke free from Joseph Joestar's Hermit Purple. *(Part 3) The World can easily destroy concrete. *(Part 3) Tore apart a cat's limbs just by backhanding it. *(Part 3) Overpowered Jotaro's Star Platinum. *(Part 3) Launched Jotaro all across Cairo. *(Part 3) Casually lifted a 30-ton steamroller. Speed/Reactions *(Pre-Vampire) Casually dodged a serial killer's knife attacks. *(Part 1) Robert E. O. Speedwagon compared his speed to that of a cheetah. *(Part 3) Deflected Hierophant Green's Emerald Splash with just a finger. *(Part 3) Reacted to Kakyoin's 20m radius Emerald Splash. Durability/Endurance *(Part 1) Survived getting gunned down. *(Part 1) Survived getting shot in the head. *(Part 1) Kept on fighting after being set on fire. *(Part 1) Survived being impaled, burnt alive, and crushed by the Joestar manor. *(Part 1) Survived getting cut in half. *(Part 1) Survived a Sunlight Yellow Overdrive to the face. *(Part 1) Survived decapitating himself. *(Part 3) Tanked a Hamon blast by Joseph Joestar. *(Part 3) Survived getting his stomached punched through by Star Platinum. *(Part 3) Tanked getting impaled through the head. *(Part 3) Survived getting his skull crushed twice. *(Part 3) Easily regenerated from having his knuckles broken. Skill/Intelligence *(Pre-Vampire) Beat Jonathan in a boxing match. *(Part 1) Created an undead army in just one day. *(Part 3) Easily formed an army of Stand users. *(Part 3) Effortlessly defeated Joseph Joestar. *(Part 3) Easily killed Noriaki Kakyoin. *(Part 6) Drove Enrico Pucci down a path of villainy. Powerscaling In Part 1, scaling is quite straightforward given the reduced cast. Dio is naturally above every other vampire due to how much he has refined his abilities, and the fact that Jonathan struggled to kill him more than with any other vampire. It's also very possible to compare him to Joseph Joestar's prime, since Jonathan was a more impressive combatant than Joseph when it comes to physical stats, as Joseph mainly relied on trickery to win his fights. In Part 3, it's all even simpler. Jotaro and Dio are the strongest and fastest Stand users, and they're both virtually identical, down to their abilities. Given how in his prime, Jotaro is physically the strongest Stand user, it's logical to be able to scale both him and Dio to feats from later parts, like Jolyne deflecting Planet Waves' meteors. Weaknesses *Sunlight will immediately turn him to dust. **Hamon has the same effect, although he seems to have gained resistance to it. *Arrogant to a fault. *The World's time stop can only last 9 seconds at best. *People with time stops are able to stay conscious within Dio's stopped time. **If they activate their time stops during Dio's, they are able to move within stopped time as well. *His regeneration can be negated if his brain is completely destroyed. Sources Character Profile Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Villains Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Vampires Category:Male Characters Category:City Block Level Category:Multi-City Block Level Category:Hypersonic Category:Faster than Light Category:Massively Faster than Light Category:Healing Users Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Knife Users Category:Shueisha Category:Biomass Manipulators Category:Hypnosis Users Category:Summoners